Jamás me dejes
by Derik-castle
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Rick y Kate tuvieran una "pequeña" discusión? ¿Su relación estaría en peligro? Una mini historia que se me ha ocurrido. Capitulo 1 ¡Listo!
1. Prólogo

_En verdad que me he comportado y he acallado mi alma_

_Como un niño destetado de su madre;_

_Como un niño destetado está mi alma._

_-Salmos 131:2_

**_"Jamás me dejes"_**

Estaba cansada de que siempre fuera así, cansada de que a veces no se tome las cosas en serio, parece un niño chiquito, una de las cosas que me enamoró de él, pero debe de saber hasta cuando actuar así, de no rebasar el limite, la línea.

Por poco sucede lo que siempre he temido que pase, y él lo sabe, sin embargo, no supo comportarse como debe ¿Tan difícil es? Si, si lo es también a mi se me hace difícil, pero, por lo menos, hago el esfuerzo, y él parece que no hace el mínimo esfuerzo, y si lo intenta, en unos cuantos segundos lo echa a perder.

Últimamente se ha comportado como el detective Sherlock Holmes, y debo admitir, que eso nos ha ayudado a que resolviéramos varios casos, pero Gates lo tiene en la mira, y eso, no me gusta nada.

Se marcho cabizbajo, triste, incluso, algo dolorido, pero ya no lo puedo permitir, ya no más, no quiero arriesgarme a que lo corran y ya no este a mi lado, como siempre lo ha hecho, protegiéndome, cuidándome, a pesar de que arriesga su vida día a día sin siquiera de tener la necesidad de hacerlo, no quiero que ya no ande de tras de mi las 24 horas del día, parece mentira, pero ya me he acostumbrado a eso y no puedo vivir sin que no este a mi lado, _siempre_.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Mis ojos se oscurecieron por el dolor, _  
_Y mis pensamientos todos son como sombra. _

_(Job 17:7 RV1960)_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

-Hey, Lanie ¿Qué tenemos?- Pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia donde estaba ella.  
-Chica de 25 años, recibió un disparo en el abdomen, pero todo parece indicar que eso no fue la causa de muerte.-  
-¿Hora de muerte?-  
-Basándome en la temperatura del cuerpo, te puedo decir que entre las 12:00 y 3:00 de la madrugada, te podré dar más detalles cuando lo lleve a la morgue.-

Noté a Lanie, pensativa, preocupada, seria, algo le pasaba o una idea no muy buena estaba rodando su cabeza.

-Chica…-Me llamó cuando estaba a punto de alejarme.  
-¿Si, Lanie?-  
-No te veo bien desdé hace días, me preocupas ¿Estas bien?-  
-Si… no te preocupes.- Forcé una sonrisa.

La verdad no me sentía nada bien, no desdé que tuve esa "pequeña" discusión con Castle, había sido dura con él –demasiado- pero no me dio otra opción, desdé entonces no he hablado con él, noches frías en soledad he pasado, pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer, ya no, tiene que aprender la lección. Sé que es una tortura, y lo peor de todo que no solo para el, sino para ambos, y ya ni se si voy a poder cumplir el castigo que yo misma he impuesto.

-Mientes. No te creo, Katie, últimamente tú chico escritor esta ausente, y tu no andas muy concentrada que digamos.-  
-Lanie, por favor, no quiero hablar del tema no ahorita  
Suspira-Esta bien, chica, pero me lo tienes que contar todito, sin saltarte ningún detalle ¿Ok? No me gusta verte de esta manera-Intenta consolarme, darme fuerzas, como siempre lo ha hecho.  
-Gracias, Lanie-Finjo una sonrisa.

Me alejo de donde se encontraba el cuerpo y me acerco donde están los chicos, sé que también lo sospechan, las miradas lo dicen todo.

-¿Qué tenemos?-Pregunte, dirigiéndome a ellos  
-Nuestra victima se llama…Michelle Smith –Dijo Espósito  
-Hace como año y medio salió de la Universidad-Hizo una pequeña pausa-Trabajaba para la revista "Elle" al parecer era reportera, pero empezó a trabajar como asistente-Continuo Ryan  
-¿Familiares?  
-Sus viven en Washington, aun no se enteran de lo ocurrido y tiene una hermana, al parecer cercana.-Dijo Espósito  
-Bien, quiero que tu y Ryan pregunten si alguien oyó o vio algo, después vayan a ver a la hermana de nuestra victima, yo contactare con los padre y veremos que nos arrojan.-  
-Si, jefa.- Respondieron sus dos compañeros al unísono.

No me sentía del todo bien, todo me daba vueltas, estos últimos días he sufrido de vértigo.

-Heey Kate ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó un preocupado Ryan.  
-Si, Ryan no te preocupes, estoy bien.-Le dije obligándome a forzar una sonrisa, otra vez.  
-¿Segura? No te veo bien, estas pálida.-

Todo se volvía borroso, apenas escuchaba a mi compañero, lo oia a lo lejos, como si poco a poco se fuera alejando, pero no era así, de repente sentí que me caía y todo se volvió negro.

-Kate…Kate… ¡Chica!

Mis ojos se abrieron, poco a poco se fueron adaptando a la luz ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Estas preguntas invadían mi mente, todo era simplemente confusión.

-¿Lanie?-Logre reconocer la voz que segundos antes había oído-¿Qué pasó?  
-Hey chica, no se te ocurra hacer el mínimo esfuerzo.-Me dijo, frenándome en el intento de pararme.  
-¿Qué pasó?-Sigo insistiendo  
-Te desmayaste en la escena del crimen  
-¿Cómo?  
-Como lo oyes, chica… de has desmayado ¡Vaya susto que nos diste!  
-¿En dónde estoy?

No tengo nada en claro, mis ojos apenas están empezando a reconocer algunos objetos.

-En tu habitación, los chicos te querían llevar al hospital, pero se los impedí.  
-Gracias, Lanie, ahora si me permites tengo que volver a comisaria  
-Ah no, nada de eso, los chicos ya le avisaron a Gates lo sucedido tienes el día libre, y como no tienes nada que hacer…Hey te he dicho que no hagas ningún esfuerzo, pero que necia eres.  
-Lanie, por favor, necesito volver a trabajar, estoy bien, solo ha sido un simple desmayo.- Intento convencerla, aunque se que no hará ningún efecto, nunca lo hace-  
-No, te quedas a descansar porque te quedas a descansar  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada, he dicho  
-Si no me queda de otra

Recuerdos vienen a mi mentes, esas imágenes… aquella discusión que ocurrió justo en este lugar, en esta habitación para después dejar un mal momento, que sin duda, es una prueba más para nuestra relación, para ambos, pero ya no puedo más, este vacio en mi me esta torturando ¿A que grado? Al grado de desmayarme ¿Por qué? No lo tengo a él, a mi lado, en este mismo instante.

-…De esta no te libras ¿Ok?...Katie ¡Katie! ¿Me estas escuchando?

Lanie me saca de mis pensamientos,

-Lo siento, Lanie, me fui-

¿Para que mentirle? Es Lanie no puedo ocultarle nada, nada en absoluto, ella más que nadie me conoce.

-Lo he notado, chica, vamos cuéntame que ha sucedido con el chico escritor.

Suspiró, se que no dejara de insistir ni moverme de aquí hasta que le cuente todo

-Esta bien, Lanie tu ganas.


End file.
